No One
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarrySeverus: Snape gets turned into a woman. No one but the devious Dumbledore with his lemon drops knows. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Prologue **

Dumbledore frowned as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. He waved his hand and the wrapper disappeared.

"So, Dobby the house elf is to blame for your predicament?"

The woman scowled. "Have you not been listening?" She hissed. "The bloody idiot added something to my potion, he was the only one in the rooms!"

"And you didn't detect the difference?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"There was no predicted color! I just said that not even half an hour ago!"

"Severus, you have to understand how hard it is to grasp this. You are one of the most acknowledged potion masters in Europe. How would you miss this little detail? Especially when you knew something might go wrong?" Dumbledore said softly and kindly. Next to him, Fawkes cocked his head to the side and gave a soft croon.

"There is always risks---"

"Well, perhaps," Dumbeldore cut in "this was a risk worth taking. After all, the powers that be might just be working their magic and you are just part of the equation."

Severus glared.

"So in the mean time, lets get your identity settled. I take it you want to keep working in the Hogwarts labs and not get your identity revealed as a…" Dumbeldore played with his beard in thought, "young woman as yourself."

"Son of a--"

"Want to be your own sister Severus? It would explain the appearance. But no…" Dumbeldore added as an after thought, "most people know that you are an only child.

"How about--"

"You seem to be having fun with this," Severus snarled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with glee as a thought came into his head. "How about a long lost cousin of mine?"

Severus groaned.

**Author's Note:** Short and to the point? Please review! Hopefully, I will finish this by April 8th of this year (meh own birthday present), so expect weekly updates! By the way, I'm looking for a beta! Oh! And I don't know what to name Snape... any ideas?? -begs-


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **Though I promised weekly updates, I have been cramming for this Academic Decathlon thing and now that its over, I'm free to work on two of my Snarry stories! Woot! My deadline is still April 8th. Thats NOT changing, no matter how lazy I get. ;)

I would like to thank Kate Andromeda for recommending Eileen for Severus' name and also everyone else who submitted suggestions!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I would like to announce," Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall, "that we have a new Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher once again."

Everyone seemed to be waiting warily. Two new faces greeted them as they were sitting up next to Dumbledore. And though all the chairs there were filled, there was a certain someone missing.

"May I introduce, Professor Eileen Grey." The woman in question was sitting next to the twinkling blue eyed man. No other emotion but boredom crossed her face as she raised her wrist off the table lazily in acknowledgment. "We are," Dumbledore continued with a little bounce to his voice, "_very_ lucky to have her agree to teach for us." Harry saw Grey roll her eyes. He then looked back to see if Hermione caught it. She was frowning. Harry smiled. He really realized how much he missed his friend.

"I am sad to note, however, that Professor Snape has been called away and will not be joining us. In his place, Professor Horace Slughorn will take up teaching Potions. Professor Slughorn was Professor Snape's predecessor and has come out of retirement for just this one year."

The many students that had been anticipating Snape never coming back, groaned.

"Yes, yes. I know. How could you all survive without your loving Potions Master for a whole year?"

_Was that a joke? _

Harry saw McGonagall and Grey scowling at the old, senile man.

Harry smiled. It seemed like it was going to be a good year. There didn't seem to be a threat of Voldemort looming over their shoulders, and everyone was giggling and smiling. Then of course, there was Ron and Hermione and their relationship waiting to happen. _AND_ no Snape!

The feast began and Ron threw a sideways glance at the new female professor and Harry turned to see her scowling as Dumbledore was talking to her. "If she didn't want to be here, she shouldn't have come." Ron mumbled as he threw a bread roll at Seamus, who was sitting on Harry's left.

Harry looked at Hermione and knew exactly what was going through her mind. _"When in the world did Ron become so bloody observant?"_

Harry chuckled in his head. Apparently Ron took his advice to heart on how to impress Hermione.

Harry glanced back at their new professor and observed her. She had straight-long black hair, high cheek bones and dark eyes; almost black. They really stood out from her pale skin.

Next to him, Seamus nudged him. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"I see someone's checking out the new professor." Seamus winked. Harry spluttered. "Come on now, mate, you're not the _ONLY_ one." _Wait... WHAT!_

"I am not checking out the _new professor._" he hissed the last two words so only Seamus could hear.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, she seemed to be one of those very dominating types. I wonder how she would be in bed."

"_Seamus._" Harry groaned. He did not want to her his friend's sick fantasies. "You barely found out about her a few minutes ago ... besides, aren't you with a certain someone?"

Seamus rolled his eyes and turned to his left and put his arms around Dean. "Dean, if I were offered to have kinky sex with the new Defense professor, would you let me?" The Irishman pouted.

"Of course, Seamus." Dean kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "But I don't know how that will happen if she already knows your plan."

"What?" Seamus asked.

"She's been glaring at you for a while."

"She probably talked with one of the professors about me already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he looked at the staff table, seeing that McGonagall was glaring at them too.

* * *

Their first class on Monday had been Potions. Slughorn, an extremely enormous man, was deemed good and fair by most students. It didn't escape anyone's notice, though, that he paid extra attention to Harry and gave him unnecessary praise for the smallest of things. Slughorn even approached him after class and asked him to come to his office that Saturday. 

It wasn't until the next day that they had Defense. Many things were being said about the new professor; one being that she and Snape had the same temper, and even had the same scathing insults. When they walked in to the newly decorated classroom, Harry couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine.

Harry took his seat in the back with Ron and Hermione, and across the aisle from him, on his left, was Malfoy and his goons.

"Welcome to your first day with me as your Professor." Grey had been sitting behind her desk as she watched everyone come in. Up until then, she had been quiet. She paced down the aisle that was splitting both Gryffindor and Slytherin apart as she spoke.

"I don't believe I need to educate you as to why you need this class, and if you believe you don't. Leave. This is a class where you _will_ get injured. If you haven't been by the end of the year, it would be either because you are one of my best students, or you were one of the most lazy." With that last word, she glanced at Harry.

She then walked to the front of her room and waved her wand. Behind her, a green chalk board began writing on itself with a piece of chalk.

"Write down the syllabus for the month. You will have to have made notes on the first three sections, explaining the reason behind Dark Arts by this Thursday. I expect 55 inches every chapter. If you ever come unprepared, you will be warned. The 2nd infraction will cause you to be removed from this class. I do not want to deal with incompetencies," she stopped midway and flicked her wand. The next thing they knew, a huge bang was heard and Pansy Parkinson was crying. "I can't SEE!" She shrieked.

Grey ignored her and flicked her wand again, silencing the pug faced girl. This of course, probably had Neville shitting himself.

And it was all because Pansy was passing notes.

_Ouch. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter will be up Friday (hopefully). Thanks again for all those precious reviews!!!! throws candy 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **So I said Friday, but because I have a beta, it changed. But no fear! I still did it within a few days!

**Beta: **The brilliant Murgy31. Shiz, you don't know how many corrections she did!

**Chapter Two**

Harry was beginning to get annoyed. Hermione had begun giving him worried glances and Ron seemed jumpier than usual.

He had been expecting it due to the events at the Ministry. But why had he barely started noticing how they were reacting towards him?

Harry also began feeling like Hermione and Ron were talking about him behind his back. Every time he would join the two in the common room or in class, they would tense up and usually avoid any eye contact. He began worrying though. Was something wrong with him? Did Ron and Hermione have a grudge against him for what happened at the Ministry?

Of course, what happened at the Ministry was something Harry tried pushing back into the deep depths of his mind. He just didn't want to think about it. The yelling. The cursing. The Veil.

And it wasn't just Hermione and Ron anymore, Harry noticed. Everyone, even the professors, showed signs of discomfort when Harry was around. Harry had caught McGonagall staring at him once in class; Flitwick had jumped once when Harry appeared at the Charms' classroom door; Dumbledore even raised an eyebrow in one point when they crossed paths in the halls.

Professor Slughorn, however, had been a different story. He had chuckled, and when Harry tried to ask him about it, Slughorn waved him off.

The last straw was when he saw Ron flinch when they bumped against each other. It seemed everyone was in on 'it' besides him and he was going to talk to Dumbledore, screw talking with Hermione and Ron. They would probably lie and say nothing was wrong.

During his free period after lunch, Harry went to the seventh floor and found the statue of the gargoyle. He rolled his eyes in impatience when he realized he didn't have a password. He wasn't going to look like an idiot and try to guess it like before. Harry leaned back against the wall next to the ugly statue and reached into his robes and took out the Marauders Map, checking to see if Dumbledore was in his office or somewhere near.

He half smiled when he saw that the Headmaster was heading his way.

Harry folded his map and put in back in his robe's pocket and just as he looked up, he saw Dumbledore walking towards him, humming merrily.

"Mr. Potter! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore then added, "Best speak in my office, no?" Dumbledore happily turned to the gargoyle. "Sproutsickles."

The old man then turned to Harry. "Professor Sprout created them. Sadly, I don't think frozen carrot juice with sugar will catch on to the general public." He added with a wink. Harry gave a soft smile and followed the headmaster to his office. Upon entering, Harry saw the familiar large and circular room.

Occasionally, he saw a portrait or two sit up as he passed by them. Others ignored him and one of them glared at him, but he ignored it.

"So, what brings you here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he sat behind his desk. Harry sat in the chair in front of it.

"Erm, I have a question to ask and I hope you can answer it."

Dumbledore didn't seem to be paying attention and Harry's thoughts were confirmed when Dumbeldore happily opened his desk drawer and took out a bowl full of lemon drops. "Ah. tried to hide from me did you?" The old man spoke to his candy.

_And this is one of the most powerful living wizards?_

Dumbledore placed the bowl atop his desk and gestured to Harry to get one. Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

"Professor, people have been acting very odd around me." The headmaster gestured for Harry to go on. "I see people avoiding contact with me and even Ron and Hermione have been acting strange. Everything has become so awkward and I feel everyone is on in a secret but me." Harry babbled breathlessly.

"Oh." Dumbledore blinked. "Perhaps it's due to the fact you are at the stage where your magic is maturing?"

"Erm, what do you mean?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Hm. It's odd how you don't know about this." Dumbledore glanced at Fawkes perch which was missing the fiery bird. Perhaps it left in an errand. "It's something people usually brag about at your age."

At Harry's clueless expression, Dumbledore continued, "When a Wizard usually hits sixteen or seventeen, their magic begins to stabilize. Certain strengths in your magic get stronger, and what you once were weak on, usually gets a bit easier. This is because your magic has become accustomed to your movements, patterns and emotions. Incredible isn't it? It's almost like magic has a mind of its own. This too, of course," Dumbledore continued, "Is a very trying time. Sometimes, magic is leaked and simple spells obtain a high magnitude of power and accidents tend to happen."

"But sir, how come I'm the only one people are avoiding because of it? Why haven't people acting that way around Ron? And how about Hermione What about Hermione? You said Wizards, do Witches get it too?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair. "Witches do go through this, but they start earlier and it takes a longer time to get to reach their full potential. This sometimes takes years, because of that, it's usually harder to spot. With males, however, it comes out all in a few months and if the Wizard in question is powerful, it could become dangerous. Mr. Weasley has probably been going through it as well, but Mr. Potter, you are undoubtedly powerful. I hate to say this, but when one is around you, they can't help but feel a bit intimidated. Some witches and wizards are used to it however, and some even become addicted to the feel of being around someone such as that."

"So, erm, its normal?"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"Erm...so I'm not in any danger?"

Dumbledore looked serious for a moment. "You could be, Mr. Potter. If your magic becomes uncontrolled. We will have to take measures against it. We don't want to inspire fear around Hogwarts because of the misconception of how powerful you are."

Harry nodded. "Thanks sir. Sorry for taking up your time. Perhaps I should have just gone to Ron and Hermione for this. I just thought there was a conspiracy against me, or something."

Dumbledore chuckled fondly. "When has there haven't been a conspiracy against you, Mr. Potter? And no need to be sorry. It's nice to see you confided your fears with me."

Harry smiled gratefully, though embarrassed. He then made his way out of the room, when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry for not asking you earlier, but how have you dealt with his passing?"

Harry looked down at the ground and swallowed nervously at the mention of Sirius. "Um, I'm okay. I-uh, have to get to class." Harry then rushed out of the room, Dumbledore's sad eyes following him.

Dumbledore then looked at his desk and found his candy gone. He glared at Fawkes who had now appeared on his perch.

** Author's Note:** I plan on the next update to be around Wednesday! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And please review!


End file.
